Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland
Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland is the eighth adventure episode in the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures series. It will be written by startanica, LionheartCaptain, LionKingRulezAgain1 and FusionAngelFuAn and it premiered on YouTube on November 3, 2011. Plot Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and their adventure team visit Benny's cousin Alice in England, but are bored by Alice's sister's historic lessons. When her sister chastises Alice's daydreaming, Alice tells her cousin, his friends and her cat Dinah that she would prefer to live in a nonsenscial dreamland called Wonderland. Everybody spotted a waistcoat-wearing White Rabbit passing by, and Alice gives chase as he rushes off claiming to be late for an unknown event. Alice follows him into a rabbit hole and falls into a labyrinth. They find the White Rabbit disappear into a tiny door and tries to follow, but the door's talking knob advises them to alter their sizes using a mysterious drink and food. Alice eventually manages to shrink and passes through the door's keyhole and into Wonderland. Alice and the team encounter several strange characters including the Dodo and Tweedledee and Tweedledum who recount the tale of "The Walrus and the Carpenter." Alice eventually finds the White Rabbit in his house, but before she can ask what he is late for, she is sent to fetch some gloves. She eats a cookie and grows into a giant again, trapping herself and the Fantasy Team in the rabbit's house. The White Rabbit, the Dodo, and chimney sweep Bill the Lizard believe Alice to be a monster and plot to burn the house down. Alice escapes by eating a carrot and shrinking down to the size of an insect while Rae uses her magic to shrink themselves. They later meet and sing with some talking flowers, but they chase them away upon accusing them of being weeds (just for not being flowers). They are then instructed by the hookah-smoking Caterpillar to eat a part of his mushroom grow back to their original size. Aurora Rose insists everyone to keep the remaining pieces of the mushroom on hand. Alice and the Team later meet the Cheshire Cat who advises her to visit the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and the Doormouse. The three are hosting a mad tea party and celebrate the Team's "unbirthday", a day when it is not anyone's birthday. The White Rabbit appears, but the March Hare and Mad Hatter destroy his pocketwatch and throw him out of the party. The team gives up on their pursuit of the White Rabbit and decides to go home, but gets lost in the Tulgey Wood. The Cheshire Cat appears and leads everyone into a giant hedge maze ruled by the tyrannical Queen of Hearts and her smaller husband, the King of Hearts. The Queen executes anyone who enrages her, and invites Alice in a bizarre croquet match using flamingoes as the mallets, hedgehogs as the balls, and some of the cards as wickets. The Cheshire Cat appears again and pulls a trick on the Queen which she accuses Alice of doing, and Alice is put on trial. However, she eats the remains of the Caterpillar's mushroom and grows to an enormous height which the King claims is forbidden in court. Tired of Wonderland, Alice openly insults the Queen until she shrinks to her normal size and the team is forced to flee after the Queen orders her execution. They become pursued by most of Wonderland's characters until she finally reunites with the Doorknob. The Doorknob tells her she is having a dream, forcing Alice and the others to wake themselves up. The film ends as Alice, her sister and her friends and cousin head home for tea. In a post-credits scene, when the Queen of Hearts orders the decaptation of Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae, they tell her to shut up, much to her shock. Trivia *Benny the Beast and Alice are cousins due to their mothers being sisters. *The team sings a part from "The Golden Afternoon". *Sunlight is revealed to have knowledge in Latin. *Rafiki believes The Cheshire Cat may be the ally of the Dark Ones. However, after they have awakened, Rafiki now sees that the Cat is not the enemy due to not having any darker powers that brings torment. Fantasy-Adventure films | Action/Adventure films | Travel Films | Comedy-drama films | Musical Films | Benny J. Ross | Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series Fantasy-Adventure films | Action/Adventure films | Travel Films | Comedy-drama films | Musical Films | Benny J. Ross | Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series